


Giving In

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spnkink_meme. Prompt: Sam/Dean, drugged!Dean, bottom!Dean, non/dub-con. Sam drugged Dean because thats the only way he can get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioning and use of Rophynol. Can be triggering.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

One day I caught myself watching him.

I must have done so for quite a while now but I never realised it – not until we entered this run-down bar at the edge of the small backwater-town we were actually staying in.

It had been a hot summer day, with air so sticky you could barely breathe and a hunt that turned out to be a real bitch but at least it had been successful and so we both were high on adrenalin, happy to be alive and ready to celebrate our victory.

As soon as we entered the bar Dean ordered beer for us and almost immediately went over to the pool-table to have some fun while simultaneously increasing our cash reserves. In the meantime I made my way to one of the tables and settled down, exhaustion quickly taking over now that the risks of the hunt were lying behind us.

Normally I'm spending my time by doing some research as long as Dean's busy hustling pool but the previous hours had left me too exhausted to even _consider_ taking out my laptop and so I preoccupied myself by watching the other visitors of the bar.

The happy banter drifting over from the pool-table made me turn my head and when I looked up I was greeted with a truly incredible sight.

Dean had taken off his jacket because it was far too hot to keep it on and now all he was wearing was this too tight navy-green t-shirt of his, the thin fabric clinging to him in all the right places, accentuating with every move the hard muscles of his toned body and putting him completely on display for all those greedy onlookers who were shamelessly licking their lips about the way his worn-out jeans were riding low on his hips.

The waitress delivered the beer and I thanked her distractedly, with my eyes still on my brother. He was joking with the locals, already becoming friends with the two men he was playing with and I felt a short twinge of something dark and dangerous uncurl in my chest when one of them threw his arm around Dean's shoulders and good-naturedly ordered more beer.

White hot rage flooded my veins, unexpectedly and all-consuming, and for a long moment I wanted nothing more than to walk over to the pool-table and rip the presumptuous bastard to shreds – the only thing that kept me from making a fool out of myself was the knowledge that my brother would kick my ass for interrupting his game for nothing but my _feelings_.

So I stayed put but inwardly I fumed.

Dissolving the strange feeling in my guts by drowning it seemed like a good idea to me and so I quickly downed my beer.

It didn't help, though. On the contrary; it made matters worse because now I felt slightly nauseous from drinking the beer too quickly on an empty stomach.

Too confused to think straight I leaned back in my chair, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me.

Dean chose this moment to bend forward, his perfect ass virtually an invitation to tear his jeans off and just _use_ him, and everything fell into place.

I nearly choked on the realisation that I was jealous – jealous of all those nameless strangers he generously granted the privilege to touch him intimately, something he would deny _me_ in an instant. They didn't know him, they didn't care. For them Dean was nothing but a beautiful, willing body.

The thought of their filthy hands desecrating my brother's skin made me dizzy with rage and hate but there was nothing I could do about it. Whatever I wanted, whatever I dreamt of, Dean would never be mine.

For my own sake I had to come to terms with my feelings.

+++

If I hadn't been too wrapped up in my desperation I would have realised that I was doomed from the beginning.

For a while I kept telling me that it was wrong, that I was a pervert to want him so badly but finally I came to terms with my feelings. I had to have him although we were related. It was wrong on so many levels that there was absolutely no point in whitewash what I intended to do.

Once I set my mind on the task at hand my mind started working with meticulous precision.

I couldn't simply walk over, take out my cock and order him to suck it, before I stripped him naked and fucked him senseless. He was far too strong and would kick my ass and everything would be lost. He wouldn’t understand.

It had to be done secretly, then. Secretly meant I had to make sure that he had no chance to deny me what I wanted.

A hex or curse wouldn’t do. When I learned just one thing in my whole life than that supernatural things weren't to be messed around with. But what else could be done? And then I remembered. There had been an article on the internet several weeks ago about the newest date-rape drugs and suddenly I knew what I had to do. Rohypnol would be perfect for my cause because it dissolved easily in the alcoholic beverages Dean preferred to drink and Dean would never know what hit him. As an added bonus the effects of the drug would be enhanced when mixed with alcohol - causing sedation, loss of inhibitions, relaxation, blackouts and amnesia.

It was the amnesia I was counting on because every single report I read mentioned that the victims lost consciousness after about 20 to 30 minutes, time enough to bring have a little bit of fun. Any possible risk the drug could mean for Dean's health was something I was willing to take. I had faith in my brother. He was strong. And it would only be this one time.

One morning when I went out to get us some coffee I decided to get myself what I needed. You can buy almost everything when you know the right places to look for and soon I got myself some Rohypnol.

Biding my time was one of the hardest things I ever had done but two weeks later I finally got the chance I was waiting for so desperately.

We were all alone in the motel and he was already tired and hurt and so slipped the drug into the beer I was holding. I offered the bottle to him and he accepted. Of course he did. He never suspected to be betrayed by his own family.

He took several swallows of the beer and soon he swayed. His eyes were unfocussed and I placed my arm around his waist to keep him upright, slowly directing him towards the bed.

"Sammy… What ha…happened…?"

He looked so beautiful to me, when I took off his shirt and then slowly opened each button of his white shirt to reveal the pale flesh beneath.

Dean was still watching me with those big, green eyes, trusting and loving at the same time and I knew I had made the right decision. No-one else would love him the way I did. Ever.

Softly, carefully I caressed his chest and nipples before I gently coaxed him onto his stomach. My hands wandered lower, spreading his cheeks. I prepared him carefully, not wanting to hurt him and soon it became obvious that he never had done such a thing before. When I finally was satisfied I hurried to take off my clothes and joined him in bed.

He was quivering beneath me, sluggishly trying to question what was happening but the drug proved to be just as effective as I had thought and soon I was buried to the hilt in the incredible warmth of his body, his silken channel enclosing my member like a tight fitting glove.

I only needed five, six thrusts to come and when I drew him into my arms and planted a kiss on his lips I felt like I was in heaven.

The next morning found him weak and red-eyed. He moved slowly and it soon became obvious that he must have felt the aftermath of the drugs because he seemed distracted and uncomfortable most of the time.

"Is everything alright, Dean?"

He nodded and grabbed his duffel bag, heading out of the room without looking back.

I was sure he found himself rather sore but he would never admit such an embarrassing detail. He most probably was too ashamed to ask if he had gone home with another man – something Dean had never done before. It would mean to accept that he might not be exclusively interested in women – an image he maintained since his youth with desperate persistency.

The Impala drove over a pot-hole in the road and I saw him wince immediately. I quickly had to suppress the satisfied smile curling my lips and decided that I would give him time to heal – until next time.

 

END


End file.
